Question and Answer
Q&A':' Question and Answer about Staying Safe Online, Cyberbullying, Plagiarism, and Netiquette Q: What is cyberbullying? “Cyberbullying is bullying that takes place using electronic technology. Electronic technology includes devices and equipment such as cell phones, computers, and tablets as well as communication tools including social media sites, text messages, chat, and websites.” (Department of Health & Human Services, 2014) Cyberbullying is just like bullying, but with the use of technology. Most of the time if a child is getting cyberbullied they are also getting bullied at school. Q: When does cyberbullying happen? Cyberbullying can happen at any time. The internet, texts, emails, and social media are always running so cyberbullying can happen at any time. “Examples of cyberbullying include mean text messages or emails, rumors sent by email or posted on social networking sites, and embarrassing pictures, videos, websites, or fake profiles.” (Department of Health & Human Services, 2014) Q: Will I know if my child is getting cyberbullied? Since cyberbullying is similar to regular bullying some of the signs are the same. The signs of bullying are as listed: “-Unexplainable injuries -Lost or destroyed clothing, books, electronics, or jewelry -Frequent headaches or stomach aches, feeling sick or faking illness -Changes in eating habits, like suddenly skipping meals or binge eating. Kids may come home from school hungry because they did not eat lunch. -Difficulty sleeping or frequent nightmares -Declining grades, loss of interest in schoolwork, or not wanting to go to school -Sudden loss of friends or avoidance of social situations -Feelings of helplessness or decreased self esteem -Self-destructive behaviors such as running away from home, harming themselves, or talking about suicide If you know someone in serious distress or danger, don’t ignore the problem. Get help right away.” (Department of Health & Human Services, 2014) A child may also be on the computer frequently to read what is being said, posted, or emailed or the child may avoid technology completely. Know the signs and help anyone who is getting bullied. Q: What steps can I take to help prevent cyberbullying in my home? You should talk with your children and keep the lines of communication open. Know what they are doing on the computer and set boundaries for online use at home. By doing this you can help minimize the chances of cyberbullying happening or going too far. Q: What is plagiarism? “-to steal and pass off (the ideas or words of another) as one's own -to use (another's production) without crediting the source -to commit literary theft -to present as new and original an idea or product derived from an existing source In other words, plagiarism is an act of fraud. It involves both stealing someone else's work and lying about it afterward.” (iParadigms, 2014) Q: What are the consequences of plagiarism? If you plagiarize your reputation can be at question / ruined, you could get sued or have other legal action taken up against you. (iParadigms, 2014) Q: How can I help my child not plagiarize? Talk to them about citing their sources and if they are unsure what to site then ask for help. Have them discuss the assignment with you and ask them what did you two and where is the part you either got support for your topic or got an idea from for the assignment. Then ask them did you cite it correctly? By talking it out they can really make sure to cover themselves and become more comfortable with using sources and citing them correctly. Q: What resources are out there to help educate my child on plagiarism? -WriteCheck -Purdue Owl -iKeepSafe (Youth Section) Q: Howcan I keep my children safe online? You can educate them about the dangers of what can happen online and tell them if something doesn’t seem right online to get your right away. Also by setting clear goals of what the child can and cannot do online will also help them stay safe online. Q: How can I keep my computer safe for my kids? You can set time limits, make rules for the computer, and block certain web pages you do not want your children exploring. Stay in communication with your children and know exactly how to work the type of technology or web page they are using and educate yourself before they are allowed to use the page. Q: What resources can help inform my child about staying safe online? -iKeepSafe (Youth Section) --Faux Paw’s Dangerous Download --Faux Paw Goes to the Games: Balancing Real Life with Screen Time --Faux Paw Meets the First Lady: How to Handle Cyberbullying --Faux Paw Adventures in the Internet (iKeepSafe , 2011-2014) These are all games your child can play to educate themselves about staying safe online. Sources: Department of Health & Human Services. (2014). Warning Signs. Home. Retrieved October 16, 2014, fromhttp://www.stopbullying.gov/at-risk/warning-signs/index.html iKeepSafe. (2011-2014). Cyber-Safety. iKeepSafe RSS. Retrieved October 18, 2014, fromhttp://www.ikeepsafe.org/educators_old/more/c3-matrix/cyber-safety/ iParadigms. (2014). Types of Plagiarism. Plagiarism.org. Retrieved October 15, 2014, fromhttp://www.plagiarism.org/plagiarism-101/types-of-plagiarism/